


Space Gays (Spays) in Gay Space (Gace)

by CaptainDemetrios



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, M/M, Post TFA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDemetrios/pseuds/CaptainDemetrios
Summary: Bren Hux has sworn off romance. Senator Leia Organa has other plans for him, though, in the form of odd engineer Liem Riz.





	Space Gays (Spays) in Gay Space (Gace)

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the series at loaded-with-sin.tumblr.com .

Bren was still reading all the material Senator Organa had given him in preparation for the trip. It was a routine matter- simple even- but still required the proper attentions, so Bren wanted to be sure he read every bit of documentation the Senator had suggested.

 

Gwen watched him read and somehow still miss every obstacle on the way to the ship.

 

“Are you sure you aren’t force sensitive?”

 

Bren ignored her, of course, too engrossed in his work.

 

He finally lowered his documents as they boarded the ship. There were crewmen running all over the place, some looking frustrated. The captain was leaning against a wall by the ship intercom system, scowling.

 

“I didn’t authorize this, Riz!” The captain was saying into the comm. “Put it back together and get us ready to pull out _now_ ”

 

Before Gwen could mutter something lewd, Senator Organa spoke up.

 

“Is there a problem, Captain?”

 

The captain straightened immediately. “Ah, Senator, no.” They cleared their throat nervously. “A small, very fixable problem. We might be a bit… delayed for our departure.”

 

“Delayed? Why?”

 

“Well you see….” They coughed nervously again. “One of the engineers- that one you recommended, Ma’am- he’s uh. Well. Taken apart the hyper drive.”

 

“I see.” Senator Organa said calmly, but Bren thought he detected a hint of amusement in her voice.

 

“One of your engineers… has taken apart the hyperdrive..?” Bren repeated

 

“We’re, uh, getting him to put it back together.” The captain tried to sound confident about that, but then added under their breath, “hopefully”

 

“Bren, why don’t you negotiate with our troublesome engineer and see if we can get on our way soon?” Senator Organa asked calmly, and sat down. Bren blinked, internally preparing an argument, before nodding obediently and heading for the hyper drive.

 

-

 

The engine was indeed in pieces when Ben entered. There were parts Bren barely recognized and tools, clearly unorthodoxly modified, strewn about. There was a hole in the hyperdrive about 4 feet tall and 3 feet wide.

 

“Mr. Riz?” Bren recalled the name the captain had hissed into the intercom. For a long minute there was no response, but just as Bren was about to repeat his call, a curly head of hair poked out of the hole in the engine.

 

“Oh hello! Give me half a second here!” The head vanished inside the engine again.

 

“Should you be in there…?” Bren stared. There were some _clinks_ and _whirrrs_ and other questionable sounds. A brown hand matching the curly head stuck out from the hole suddenly.

 

“Bolt sealer, please.” An echoed voice requested.

 

Bren looked around at the modified tools and was completely lost.

 

“Mr. Riz, there is little time. You must put the engine back so we can depart.” Bren insisted

 

“Can’t do that without the bolt sealer” He replied, voice still cheery and amicable. The handed pointed then, and Bren handed over the odd tool.

 

“Mr Riz, this mission is very important, and I do not feel you are appreciating that fact.” Bren was beginning to grow annoyed as the tinkering sounds continued. The hand pointed to something else on the ground and said a name Bren did not recognize. He carefully handed over the pulsing and whirring mass of metal and wires.

 

“Mr. Riz--”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I heard you. I’m coming.” The hand emerged gain, followed by the head, and then the est of the engineer's body. He looked at bren with a grin.

 

“Hey, you’re him! Hux Junior!”

 

“B-brendol Hux the Second. I work for Senator Organa.” Bren answered stiffly. The man was already grabbing another tool and more scrap from the ground.

 

“Well, nice to meet you Brendol-Hux-the-second-who-works-for-the-senator. I’m Liem.” He held out  an oil and grease stained hand to shake. Bren took it reluctantly and only for a moment as he looked the man up and down.

 

Liem Riz appeared to be the quintessential quirky engineer. His hair was untamed and unruly, he had grease and grime stains on his face and clothes- his clothes which were currently a distressingly casual pair of overalls and an unpressed uniform shirt with the sleeves rolled all the way to his shoulders. And always that endearing, infallible grin.

 

“Mr. Riz,” Bren tried again, eyes quickly falling to his own hands. “We must depart as soon as possible.”

 

“Don’t worry, the engine works 1.3827% faster now, it’ll be easy to make up that time” He darted around to put the rest of the engine back together as he spoke.

 

While he seemed eccentric, he at least also seemed capable- though Bren wasn’t sure he believed Liem’s claim.

 

Liem soon had the engine back in one piece and it whirred and pulsed to life. Bren opened his mouth to talk but Liem held up a finger to stop him as he hit the ship intercomm. (Bren gave him an incredulous look, as no one had ever done that to him before.)

 

“All ship shape, Cap’n. Haha…”

 

Bren could hear the barely restrained groan in the captain’s voice.

 

“Thank you Mr. Riz.”

 

Once the engine business was settled, Bren turned to head into the lift. Liem followed him in.

 

“I am going to the bridge,” Bren said carefully.

 

“Yeah, me too.” Liem replied cheerily. Bren looked over his dirty overalls and unkempt hair again

 

“You cannot go to the bridge like that.”

 

“I’m wearing a uniform,” he shrugged and gestured to his unpressed uniform shirt under the overalls. Bren was so shocked by the audacity of the answer he could not formulate an argument by the time the lift doors opened, and Liem strode onto the bridge.

 

“Hiya Senator!” Liem waved- _waved!_ Bren watched him, still in shocked silence. He returned to the senator’s side, while Liem took a seat near some computer on the ship and was soon engrossed in his work.

 

“Did he just wave to the senator?” Gwen snorted.

 

“He did.” Bren said, keeping his voice low. “He waved to the senator and he is on the bridge of a high class ship with grease stains and overalls.”

 

“The captain said he came at Leia’s personal recommendation.” Gwen shrugged, watching the young man as well. Liem’s leg bounced and he hummed to himself while his fingers worked over the controls. “He knows he has more freedom on the ship than anyone else.”

 

“I do not understand it,” Bren shook his head. “How would Senator Organa even know him? Let alone enough for him to have earned such a recommendation.”

 

“He must be good at his job, then,” Gwen shrugged again. “Or he wouldn’t be here still, the way he is”

 

“I suppose.” Bren sighed. The three of them were lead to their quarters for the trip, and Bren spent the remainder of the day briefing for the approaching summit.

**Author's Note:**

> Dont forget to comment!


End file.
